What the Shock?
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Peter is somehow sent to 2099 after closing the gateway. He quickly finds Miguel, who is just as confused about him being there. Neither however complain about the situation. SLASH


**A/N: Hey guys, i got Spiderman edge of time and loved it. I also loved how the relationship between Peter and Miguel evolved so i had to write this.**

**Characters: Miguel O'hara, Peter Parker**

**Summary: Peter is somehow sent to 2099 after closing the gateway. He quickly finds Miguel, who is just as confused about him being there. Neither however complain about the situation. SLASH**

**Rating: T**

Miguel sighed and sat down at his desk. Alcamax was back to how it should be and all was well, yet something was missing. Before he could figure out what the door bust open and a man about his own age, maybe a bit younger, walked in. He had brown hair that was rather messy, it almost looked like he'd been wearing a hat but Miguel could tell it was a mask that had messed up his hair. He walked over to a random desk and asked something. The woman at the desk pointed to Miguel. The dark haired man walked over to him. When he got to Miguel's desk he leaned on it "Y'know you're a hard guy to track down, specially when I have barely any idea where I am." He said.  
Miguel bolted upright in his seat when he heard the man's voice, "What the shock? Parker?"  
"Seriously Miguel, just call me Peter." He said.  
Miguel nodded "Right, Peter. What are you doing here?"  
Peter shrugged "One minute MJ is frying eggs," there was a slight tone of distaste from the memory of being in the healing chamber, "cause I'd just gotten in from being shot at and the next thing I know I'm on the street looking up at a building that says Alcamax."  
Miguel nodded, "How'd you get up here? Security should have stopped you at the front door."  
"It was my good looks and charm, works every time." He joked.  
Miguel rolled his eyes, as Peter imagined he'd probably done every time he made a bad pun. "Well you can't stay here."  
"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go." Peter pointed out.  
Miguel stood up "Come on, I'll take you to my place but then I have to come back here and finish my shift." He said, leading Peter out of the room.  
"Ooo, you trust me alone in your home?" Peter asked, acting like a little kid.  
Miguel cast a sideways glance as they entered an elevator. Once the door shut and it was just the two of them he spoke "You helped me save the world, I think I can trust you in my home."  
For a few minutes neither said anything. It wasn't until they were in Miguel's car headed for his place that Peter spoke again. "So you really don't know what a toaster is?"  
Miguel gave Peter a confused look, "Huh?"  
"During the whole...thing you were trying to explain something and said it was simple. I said a toaster was simple and you got confused." Peter explained.  
Miguel shook his head "I still don't know what a toaster is."  
Peter chuckled "Its a little metal box that you put slices of bread in and it cooks the bread." He explained.  
"I'll take your word for that." Miguel said.  
Again a period of silence passed. When they arrived Miguel lead him to the top of the building. He walked into an apartment and said "Make yourself at home, don't break anything."  
Peter gave him a smile "Me? Breaking something? Not a chance."  
"You're a man out of time, things are different here." Miguel said.  
Peter chuckled "Now I know how Cap feels." He muttered, sitting down on an 'L' shaped couch. "When will you get back?"  
"I get off at midnight." Miguel said, leaving the apartment. On the drive back he looked at the clock. 1642. _Just another seven hours and some odd minutes._ As much as Miguel hated to admit it, bed missed having Peter in his head. At first his puns and bad jokes had been annoying, but slowly Miguel started to mimic him. It wasn't a conscious decision, it just happened. Once the world was saved they terminated the mental link, figuring it best to separate themselves. For Miguel at least that left him a bit lonely.  
When he got back to work he tried to focus but his thoughts were scattered. It never took long for them to Peter. Miguel wondered if he'd broken anything yet. Sitting at his desk again he tried to focus on reading a file but his thoughts were on Peter. The way he'd looked so happy to have found Miguel, or how messy his hair had been. A faint smile made its way onto his lips.  
Hours later Miguel got off and went back to his apartment. When he walked in Peter was asleep on the couch. He kept the lights on low, not wanting to disturb him. He went to his bedroom and started changing into something more comfortable. Right when he took off his shirt he heard Peter calling out his name. He quickly changed out of his work pants and into athletic shorts. Without bothering to put on a shirt he walked back into the common areas. Miguel saw Peter looking over him, subtly readjusting in his seat when he came in. "You're awake." Miguel commented.  
Peter nodded "Yup, tends to happen when people walk in and turn on lights." He said, teasing Miguel.  
"I kept them dim." Miguel responded.  
"Yes I can see that, adds a romantic feels to the moment." Peter joked.  
"It's only romantic if you want it to be." Miguel said, leaning one shoulder against the wall.  
Peter raised an eyebrow, "So you're okay with it being romantic?" He asked.  
"I don't have anything against the idea." Miguel admitted.  
Peter stood up and walked over to stand a few feet from Miguel "You're not worried about if I have feeling for MJ? I did make you save her life," he questioned.  
"That thought has crossed my mind, which is why I said its romantic if you want it to be Peter." Miguel said.  
Peter stepped closer, "I was about to break up with MJ," he admitted, "My thoughts were filled with a futuristic spider."  
Miguel gave Peter a 'did you really just say that' look and spoke "Was the cliché comment needed?"  
Peter chuckled "I thought it would add to the romantic effect."  
Miguel rolled his eyes. He picked himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck. "This romantic enough?" He asked.  
Peter wrapped his arms around Miguel's waist, pulling him close. "Romantic yes; enough, not quite."  
Miguel smirked "Let's try this then." He said. A moment later his lips were on Peter's. Miguel melted into the kiss, loving the feel of Peter's lips on his own. As they kissed Miguel felt Peter's hands roaming over his chest. He grunted when Peter pinned him to the wall. When they broke apart it was Peter who'd pulled away. "What's wrong old timer? Out of breath already?" Miguel teased, even though he was panting as well.  
Peter chuckled "I'm just getting started with you," he said, kissing Miguel again.


End file.
